


A Hardened Alistair

by Bowm8935



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Hardened Alistair, Smut, did i say smut?, pun intended with title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disastrous visit with Goldanna, Kaylila Cousland decides to try to talk with Alistair about how he's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hardened Alistair

Kaylila Cousland watched as Alistair slumped his broad shoulders, staring at the fire with a blank look in his perfectly brown eyes. She hated seeing him so defeated, but what could she do? They were camped out on the outskirts of Denerim, planning to rise early in the morn to head to a small town called Haven to hopefully find the elusive Ashes of Andraste. Most everyone else had already retired for the night, save Sten, who was assigned first watch. He was purposely avoiding the two Wardens, something she knew was borne out of his unhappiness about their leadership. The Qunari had made it abundantly clear that he thought the two Wardens were giving their order a bad name, and he did not give a nug’s shit if they were new to the game.

A sigh escaped her lips as she considered her options: she could try to speak with Alistair about the disastrous visit to his sister, or she could leave him be. They were close, closer than some of their company would prefer; in another time, she might have labeled him as her boyfriend. Whether it was fate that dictated they would meet and fall in love, or just bad luck coupled with two attractive members of the opposite sex being in close quarters and being forced to go through harrowing events together, she did not know.

To be quite honest, she didn’t really care, either. He was hers, and she, his.

To that end, she opted to go with the former option as opposed to the latter, and rose, stretching out her long, lean legs as she strolled over to his side of the fire. Settling down next to him, she laid a tentative hand atop of his, relieved when he laced their fingers together and squeezed. She leaned over into him, raising their entwined hands and placing a gentle kiss on his palm.

“Would you like to talk about it? Maybe we could go on a walk, get away from here for a while?” she asked, her voice soft and full of love. He looked over at her, the corners of his lips turning up in a sad smile. He gave a hesitant nod followed by a long sigh, drawing her into his strong arms, giving her a brief hug. Then he stood, gently pulling her up with him. He released her hand, padding over to grab his sword and shield but not his armor. She followed suit, picking up her two daggers and sheathing them in her belt. Then she beckoned to a small copse of trees, carefully choosing her way toward a small path where the grass was beat down by the wildlife. She heard his heavy footsteps behind her as she continued to venture deeper into the woods, dodging low-hanging branches and stepping over fallen logs. The trees were just far enough apart to allow some of the bright moonlight to pass through, lighting their way until she found a clearing with a large stone in the middle. In front of the stone sat the stump of a long-dead tree, large enough for two to sit on comfortably. She looked over her shoulder at him, tipping her head toward the stump, watching as his eyes searched and found it before nodding and walking to it. He sat down on top of it, scooting so that his back was pressed against the stone and splaying his legs to allow her to sit between them. She did just that, leaning her head back on his chest as his arms wound around her, pulling her tight against him. They sat like that for a while, silent, listening to each other breathe. She found it rather cathartic.

“You know… I’ve been thinking,” he started, breaking the quiet. He paused, as though his courage to speak had faded.

“Mm, what about, love?” she prompted, running a hand up and down his thigh encouragingly. She felt him shift behind her, so she twisted her upper body around quickly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled into it, causing her to break it off, smiling back at him. He cupped her cheek gently, gazing ardently into her eyes, love written clearly across his face. His expression faltered as he took in a breath to continue speaking.

“Back when we left Goldanna’s, you told me I needed to look out for myself more than I do. I’m beginning to think you were right.” He stroked her cheek softly, his thumb rubbing along her cheekbone. “I need to stop letting everyone else make my decisions for me. I need to take a stand and think about myself for a change, or I’m never going to be happy.”

Her eyes widened slightly at his confession, surprise coloring her features. She hadn’t expected this sort of conversation; she hadn’t even thought that he’d really heard her earlier. He had been in a haze of utter disappointment, on the verge of falling into self-pity. She had been prepared to talk him out of it, to convince him that he was not alone; not now, not ever again. She vastly preferred this, though it took a moment of blinking quickly to line up her thoughts with what he said.

“You don’t need to let me color your opinion, Alistair,” she whispered as she shifted her seating so that she was now facing him, on her knees. The moonlight washed over his face, making his darkened features pale slightly.

“No, what you said made sense. You were right. I should be looking out for myself more. Or did I not understand you?” Confusion painted his face as he looked at her, brows furrowed slightly. He moved his hand as though to drop it from her cheek, causing her to quickly place hers on top of his to pin it in place.

“No, you understood what I said perfectly. I am simply surprised you remembered; you seemed too out of it to really listen to what I was saying. But you don’t _have_ to listen to me, you know.”

He huffed quietly in laughter and gave her a small smile. “You’re right. I don’t have to, but I _want_ to. What you said…made sense. I should have done this a long time ago.” He leaned forward, closing the small gap between them to press his lips into hers. It was a passionate kiss, full of want and need, causing her to gasp into his mouth. Her hand dropped from where it rested on top of his to join her other, balling into fists in his tunic. He moved his to the nape of her neck, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss, while his other hand gripped her hip. She felt his hot tongue licking insistently upon her lips, begging for an entrance that she granted. As their tongues danced together, she let out a small moan. He responded by tightening his grip on her hip and pulling her even closer.

They broke for breath, him touching his forehead to hers, panting slightly. She moved so that she was now straddling him, legs around his waist, hands still balled in his shirt. “If a kiss is what you mean, you _did_ do that a long time ago,” she said thickly, eyes closed as she leaned into him.

“I do not refer to a kiss, my lady,” he responded, shifting slightly so that she could feel his desire jutting against the cleft of her ass. She gulped at the sheer _magnitude_ of what she was feeling, pushing herself down ever so slightly on top of it. He groaned at the extra pressure, both hands on her hips now, his crushing grip pulling her closer. “I… do not know how to say this. You’d think this would be easier, but every time I’m around you, I feel as though my head’s about to explode. I-I can’t think straight.” Her eyes snapped open at his words, anticipation building within her. He thrust up slightly, eliciting a moan from her. She placed gentle kisses along his jaw, whispering soothing words, asking for him to continue. He shuddered when she bit the junction of his jaw and neck, pulling in a breath before continuing. “Here’s the thing: being near you makes me _crazy_ , but I can’t imagine being without you. Not ever. I… don’t know another way to say this. I want to spend the night with you.”

She stilled in her movements, reeling slightly with what this meant. He had been reluctant to go beyond kissing in the past, unsure of his ability to stop and wanting them to take their time, to make sure they were _right_. Now here he was, propositioning her on a night when she had expected to be lucky to get a simple cuddle. His eyes hunted for hers, locking on when he found them, and she trembled at the look she saw there. His pupils were blown wide with lust, dark and hungry as he waited for her response. She abruptly leaned forward and crashed her mouth into his, trying to convey everything she felt though the rough kiss. He gave as good as he got, kissing her back with such intensity she worried she might reach her climax before they even started.

He pulled back and started kissing down her neck, nipping at her pulse when he found it, prompting a rough moan to escape from her mouth. She felt him quake from the sound, his nips becoming slightly harder across her collarbone. Disentangling her hands from the front of his tunic, she slid them down to untuck the garment from his trousers, gently slipping under to feel the hard planes of his stomach. He quickly pulled back, yanking the shirt up over his head and tossing it onto the grass below. She returned the favor, loosening the strings on the front of her tunic before pulling it off to land next to his, followed in short order by her breastband.

His eyes widened in amazement as he surveyed her body, hands moving hesitantly down her body.  He cupped a breast cautiously, rolling it in his palm before taking the nipple and pinching it slightly between his thumb and forefinger. At her gasp, he became more confident and flicked the nub as it hardened, reaching up to tease her other breast as well. She undulated on top of him, pleasure licking at her core at his ministrations. He leaned down to take a firm peak into his mouth, sucking and nipping as she writhed above him.

Gradually he pulled back, sliding her off of him and reaching shaking hands to try to untie his trousers. She watched in amusement as he proceeded to knot them worse, laughing quietly before leaning over to help him. He blushed madly when his pants hit the ground, so she cupped his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss, meant to encourage. It emboldened him enough to cause him to tug gently at her bottoms, something she quickly rid herself of. They stood in front of each other in only their small clothes, hungry eyes roving over each of their bodies. She shivered as she saw the hard length of him trying to break free, eager to feel him inside of her. Falling to her knees in front of him, she tugged down his smalls, leaving him nude and suddenly shy in front of her. Looking up, she caught his eye, a wicked smile crossing her face before she leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock. He jerked, moaning loudly from the slight touch, hands reaching down to tangle in her hair. She slipped one hand over the base of his shaft before taking him into her mouth, sucking and licking at the delicious length of him. She moved slowly at first, gradually increasing in speed as she fell into a rhythm. Her other hand reached around, massaging his balls gently, reveling in the sounds he made above her.

As he neared his climax, he tugged at her, pulling her away from him and up into another bruising kiss. He cock slid between her legs, rubbing at her wet center over her smalls. She moaned, rubbing herself against it wantonly, desiring nothing more than to have him inside of her. As though he read her mind, he picked her up and carried her to a clear patch of grass, setting her down gently before sliding her smalls off of her. He lowered himself until he was on top of her body, supporting his weight with an elbow on the ground and he knees. She saw him through heavily-lidded eyes, watching her with a need that made her shiver in anticipation. He seemed to be waiting, perhaps for permission, but she was having none of that. She snaked her hands down to between them and firmly grabbed his shaft, eliciting a sharp gasp from him as she maneuvered him to where the tip of him was at the entrance to her sex. She wound her legs around his hip, pressing into his backside to get him to enter her. After a moment of hesitation, he slowly slid into her, not meeting any resistance as she was wet and ready for him. He shuddered when he was fully seated within her, stilling his movements, panting as he tried to hold himself back.

“ _Fuuuuck,_ Alistair,” she moaned, fingernails digging into his back. “ _Move_ , damnit!”

He let out a breathy laugh at her begging, dropping down to give her a rough kiss before he started to move. She gasped as she felt his length drag through her walls until only the tip was still inside before he slammed back into her. He repeated the action, agonizingly slow for a while, driving both of them insane with want and need. She raised her hips to meet his every thrust, angling them to allow him a deeper entrance, keening when he hit the sensitive spot. His thrusts increased in speed slowly as passion started to overwhelm him; before long, he was slamming into her, hard and deep, pushing her to the edge. She felt the building pressure inside of her, alerting her that her climax was near. At that moment, he leaned down and took a pert nipple into his mouth, and his suckling of it pushed her over the edge. She screamed his name as she came, feeling her body clench around him in pleasure. He moaned, following her in ecstasy, and she felt his cock pulsate inside, his seed spilling within her. He thrust languidly, riding out both of their pleasure until he could no longer move. Withdrawing slowly, he rolled over onto his back, breath coming in short gasps. She mourned the fullness she felt with him in her, even while sated and happy. As the sweat cooled on their bodies, she started to shiver, causing him to sit up quickly and grab their clothes.

As they dressed, he smiled at her with such adoration that she felt her heart would burst. She walked over to him and gave him a gentle, loving kiss before leaning her head on his chest. “I love you, Alistair.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he whispered, “I love you too, Kay. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as StarlingHawke


End file.
